


The Four

by Alerta



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Fighting The Darkness (Supernatural), Irony, Mages Guild, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sarcasm, The Companions - Freeform, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am trying again to write a new story - after such a long time. I will start using jokes sarcasm and all the thing I am good at (some of my friends called me a sarcastic jerk).  I will try to do it here, but don't expect it in the first of the pages - cause you're not getting it straight away.... Ok meet characters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire hunter  - dawnguard armor (without helmet), shaved hair (black hair, brown eyes), professional at destruction,  healing magic and crossbow shooting, also muscular about twenty years old. Name Shawn – imperial

The Companion – Wolf armor (without helmet), Long messy hair with bangs (brown hair and blue eyes, not very visible stubble) professional at two handed weapons – one handed weapons, sword and shield, blocking, unarmed fighting (Dragonborn and on the way of becoming Harbinger). Muscular ,about twenty years old. Name Ereld – nord.

Mage from Winterhold  - Wintehold mages armor (yellow), brushed back medium wavy hair (Dark red, almost black eyes, beard – medium beard) professional at conjuration, destruction, enchanting, alchemy and restoration magic (was kicked out of college of Winterhold – reasons unknown ). Slim, about twenty years old. Name Ryan– imperial.

Thief – Crimson archers armor/ thieves’ guild armor (depending on situation). Textured spiky hair (brown hair, golden eyes, short stubble) professional at lock picking, pick pocketing, sneaking, speech craft, archery, one handed weapons (usually two daggers). On average muscular, about twenty years old. Name, Darren – nord.

* * *

“This is all you’ve got” – asked shady man. “Those or on contract list” told other “ they have contract on their heads?” asked shady one  “They made someone very angry – it’s done by the same person – discretion is needed on these four” explained one in the shadows “I doubt it’s done by the person” explained the shady one “Not your business, but you are right!”......


	2. Trouble ahead (thief and all that)

Dawnstar.

‘Your job is to get the medallion of off Karitas head. Our client wants it in his collection. Don’t mess it up.

Delv...’ Darren once again read the letter to memorize the name “Karita… Hm…” he smiled to himself and entered the town guards eyed him suspiciously.

Darren entered the tavern to hear any rumors about this girl or ask for info he noticed the bard singing “Humph… Can she play a little bit quieter maybe it wouldn’t be so bad” Darren spoke to himself, but the kid in the corner heard him and chuckled “hey this is the innkeepers daughter” boy spoke Darren looked at young boy and smiled “And what’s that ladies name if so?”  Boy smiled proudly and spoke “Her name is Karita – one day she will fall in love with me” kid spoke Darren chuckled and nodded ‘This must be my lucky day’ he thought and went near the bar.

This bartender appeared strange to Darren at the same moment he was here but his mind wandered ‘It will be piece of cake’ he thought and waited till Karita came near him “You want a drink?” she asked him “Not at the moment but I wouldn’t mind to talk” Darren turned his golden gaze at her “sir I don’t think I …” Darren smiled at her “Don’t be shy” he spoke silently and stood Karita followed his movements. “Mind to follow me” he spoke silently and went to the room  on his right, not surprisingly Karita followed him she stepped in the room and Darren swept her in the hug “What are you doing?” Darren smiled at her wolfishly “Do you believe in love at the first sight” she nodded, Darren still smiled his wolfish smile “I believe you stole my heart”. She looked a him wide eyed and started to lean closer “Good” Darren spoke and kissed her passionately – one of his hands going at the back of hers neck and untangling the necklace she had when it fell down he released woman of his grasp “I will wait here after your shift is done and my work here is done… at midnight”. Woman nodded and left still dizzy and confused. ‘That was just too easy’ thought Darren and took the necklace from the ground he placed it in his pocket and left the inn. Karita followed him with her eyes “She won’t even remember my face only eyes” thought aloud Darren.

When he was outside he noticed Thalmor “the fuck” he cursed. They were searching something or better question someone and Darren knew perfectly who “You in The name of Aldmeri Dominion answer this question” Darren smiled at the man and nodded ‘Voice can betray me’ he thought “Did you see this people?” Elf asked him. It was picture of him and four more people he knew one very well on his picture was mark untouchable it was Dragonborn – Ereld other two were different story . Darren showed at the picture of Dragonborn and nodded that he knew who that was other two was a mystery to him. “Can you answer yes or no?” asked elf probably annoyed from simplicity of these questions. Darren noticed old man showing in his direction to other two Thalmor officers, “See yea” spoke Darren to interrogator and hit it – turned to run “Why the fuck they are here? I thought they forgot about me?” Darren spoke aloud. “Release the dogs” shouted one of the Thalmor when Darren turned to run.

‘Ok ok there are some old ruins I can take them on in there’ “Or not” he spoke aloud when he was surrounded on the road. “Now you’ll die thief” Darren pulled his weapon “Try me out” he spoke and lowered his hood. Dogs runned from behind him with their masters and awaited commend “Ok three, four five, six, seven - without dogs” Darren shook his head “Piece of cake” he spoke aloud and Thalmor enraged went after him. Darren released some arrows and three of the Thalmor went down he dodged the spells and watched as two more arrows found it’s mark and blood of the Thalmor officers dripped on the ground. One left Thalmor pulled out his bow and shot arrow in Darren’s direction but Darren caught it and released it to the officer of Thalmor. Darren forgot about dogs and while he dodged one other came from other side and grabbed him by his leg, tried to rip him apart. Darren pulled out the dagger and after some quick swipes both of the dogs were down. Darren lay on the ground for the minute cool from ground helped him a bit. He tried to stand but his leg was bitten through –“hate dogs” spoke Darren and limped out of the town. He downed one healing potion and one disease potion just in case.

* * *

Riften thieves guild’

 

As Darren entered the cistern he was greeted by his friends – almost family. And of course Delvin “Wha’t the hell happened to you boy?” he asked when he received the necklace “Thalmor ‘s dog” Darren spoke and limped to the stool to ask for the drink “why in the blazes Thalmor is after you?” Delvin asked “Don’t know I thought it was that job that companions asked us to do and Bryn sent me to do it” Darren downed one drink “And why is that?” Darren smiled at the table “I saw that bastards face” “You mean Ereld don’t you – damn good that one was just honor kicked him down and he left” Darren looked at Delvin “Fuck the honor I  am going to get some rest and stay here for some time to lay low I think” Darren stood and left Delvin alone.


	3. I left everything behind and became something more (Companion – not much to tell)

Whiterun - mead hall

 

“Come here you stupid elf!” shouted Njada across the hall. Athis glanced at her and turned away “Not now – I well…” Ereld glanced at Athis then at Farkas “How long he will stand there accepting insults from her?” Farkas shook his head “If he don’t want to buy us mead… then he will have to for all week”. Ereld nodded and smiled “I don’t think so” he spoke and patted Farkas on his back, when Athis FINALY challenged Njada for a brawl. “Hey…. Ereld” Aela came. “listen there is this job, outside the Riften bear is attacking travelers” Ereld nodded “Not an unusual request” he looked at Aela “But you know that I hate the Rift” Aela nodded and spoke “I know, but they requested you by name” Ereld looked straight into her eyes “Don’t say it’s the Thieves guild, I am done with them and they know that” Aela smiled “Not them, It’s simple farmer that wish to see his friend. Do you remember that farmer who requested the bow from you – well you know what this is about – he has three or four bears now living at his doorstep” Aela smiled at him “You know that we requested help from the thieves once – they can be reliable sometimes when fighting Thalmor from shadows – you know that rate of abductions at night decreased recently” Ereld nodded and turned to leave “And where do you think you are going?” Aela asked, Ereld turned to look at her  “Well you told me about work – shouldn’t I be doin it” He smirked at her “Or will you start explaining about College of Winterhold to” Aela smiled and waved him goodbye Ereld  smiled at her wolfishly “Only wave I expected more” Aela returned his smile “Well then” she came closer to him “If you want more you will have to work for it” she patted him on his cheek and left him standing near the door stunned.

 

Riften midday

 

“Ok “he spoke to himself and went to the farmer’s hose. Dravin opened the door “I am sorry my friend” he spoke silently when the arrow hit him. Dravins wife laid dead in the middle of the room blood was everywhere Ereld glanced up and saw some Thalmor. “You fucking…” he looked at them “Are you Ereld the Dragonborn” spoke Thalmor. Ereld looked at them his fist clenched near his sword and his shield is ready “One and only” he spoke through gritted teeth. “We have an order to arrest you for keeping harsh magic that could be problematic in empire” Ereld shook his head “Yeah about that” he came closer to the soldiers. “FUS RO DAH” he shouted and Thalmor soldiers went down “Well killers, happy now” Ereld spoke and finished them with his sword “Well fuck!!! There were no bears just some elf’s…” Ereld spoke and looked at dead farmers. He buried them near their farm and left for Whiterun “I will need to explain everything to Kodlack now” he shook his head still angry “shit, shit! SHIT!!!” he shouted.

 

Whiterun mead hall

 

Ereld entered the hall and slammed the door. Everyone was at the table that moment and saw him. “Shit” he said and went down to change his clothes. Aela came near him “What happened?” she asked Ereld looked at her and then turned away “Hey I am speaking to you” she spoke to him and came closer. Ereld held himself near the table “I well” he started and went silent “What happened? Do you need help” Ereld felt weaker he overused his beast power when he came here this night. He felt ground latter and saw how Aela panicked everything went black for a moment. And then he came back “What happened?” Aela was sitting near him “You overdid yourself, something happened in Rift” Ereld looked at her calmer now “The farm… Thalmor they killed them and… shit… this was because of that fucking job we did for empire”. Aela held her hand on his forehead “Well – they want revenge on us… but who else are in danger who should we call?” Aela spoke Ereld sat up “We need to meet them?”. Aela sat near him “Who will we call?”. Ereld stood up “Those who were shown to them” Ereld took out pictures and dropped four of them at the table “That includes me” Aela stud with him she glanced over the pictures “Brynjolf and Tolfdir  isn’t among them” Ereld smiled at her “They sent some people else – like Kodlack sent me – representative or something” Aela looked at Ereld curiously “I didn’t knew  thieves got ties in empire” Ereld nodded “They do because of one certain person – or woman to be exact” Ereld turned to leave the room “I have to tell this to Kodlack” Ereld left the room Aela stood there with pictures of four people – who will become important – or legend in this fight.


End file.
